Hey Miss Murder Can I?
by AlphaWolfAleric
Summary: Edward Elric walks into a bar with some other alchemists and runs into a beautiful State Alchemist. But she has a dark secret to share with our vertically challenged hero.


_**Bleeding Metal (Ed Elric One-shot Lemon)**_

I am The Bleeding Shadow Alchemist. I was given this title because I use a lot of human transmutation and I have not yet paid a price more than the horror it causes seeing the twisted faces of the catalysts and because I have never been actually seen doing this by anyone other than the other examinees and my commanding officer, Roy Mustang thus blood runs from the shadows. I was out with some of the other female alchemists when I saw some guys from the military walk into the strip club/bar we were in. I noticed that Mustang, Elric and Armstrong were amongst them, "Hey girls a few guys from our division just walked in how much will you pay me if I end up getting laid by at least one of them?" It was my friend Kara, "I swear to God Kara if you do that I'll kill you." I laid down my normal never enacted threat and she shrugged, "Well then I'll die happy." I smirked and she stood up and walked over, I noticed that she went right for Mustang, "That kiss ass is trying to get a promotion outta this… Damn she's wearing one of his beloved miniskirts too… She'll get him in less than two drinks." I smirked as Mustang fell for the sexy eyes and miniskirt, "KARA IT'S 500 YEN!!!" I looked at my friend Nara, "What the hell are you encouraging her for?" Nara smiled and rolled her eyes, "She's still a V." I shook my head, "No she's not… She said she slept with Kimbley before he got thrown in jail." Nara gasped, "You mean I just gave away 500 yen for nothing?!?!?" I nodded. I noticed Elric roll his eyes and walk away from Mustang and Kara. I walked over to him, "You know what I don't know her…" He looked at me and smiled, "I don't think I ever learned your real name Bleeding Shadow." I nodded, "You didn't Fullmetal. I know yours though, Edward Elric." He nodded, "Yes but now you are obligated to tell me your own." I shook my head, "I am not obligated to do anything for you. Though my name is Zar Marke." His eyes widened, "I thought you were a guy! Holy shit you killed more people than anyone else and still got a job in the military!! That explains your title… Bleeding Shadow, a bloody and shady past." I shook my head, "That's not it but it's a good reason. Zar is short for Zaran by the way." I realized what I had said and changed the subject quickly, "Wait what? You said the past wasn't the reason for your title. What is the reason. Mine is obvious the arm and leg." I nodded, "I guess now that I have said anything I should tell you but not here. Meet me in back I know the guy that owns place. I used to work here and he covered for me for the murders." He looked shocked for a minute then he nodded. I stood and walked to the door leading to the strippers' rooms. "Oh Fullmetal, room 13 is where I'll be." I tapped the owner on the shoulder, "The blond Elric, he'll be joining me in the back for a little talk about our pasts. I'm sure you know what I can't say out here to anyone. I trust my old room is still in the same condition I left it in." The guy nodded, "Zar you will be careful about what you do and say right?" I nodded as well, "Haru relax, I know how to deal with guys like him. Just so you know I'll kill at least twice more tonight just as a demonstration." The owner nodded and walked away from me. I walked through the door and down the hall to my room. I opened the door and saw that it was indeed as I had left it, "So the spell worked no one could get in." It had been untouched down to the severed head I had left on the shelf on the wall. I looked around at the black walls and bedsheets, "Well at least I can't even see the blood on the walls." I leapt out the window and raced off finding two very nice victims and killing them silently. I carried the bodies back to the room and threw them into the closet. "I guess if I'm gonna do what I'm planning to do I should see if I left any of my old outfits from when I worked here." I walked to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, "Oh good I left them here." I grabbed an outfit that I had not worn for years and put it on. It was a red dress that fell mid-calf and a black jacket kinda like Elric's. (You realize it's like Ed's outfit reversed…) I sat on the bed and looked at the door as Elric walked in, "Where did the outfit come from?" I smiled, "It came from my old day of being a rebel alchemist. My abilities made it hard to get a job before Mustang and Bradley." He nodded, "So what where those abilities?" I laughed a little and walked to the closet and pulled both bodies out. Elric shrank back and I put the bodies on the floor in front of the bed, "Come and sit on the bed. Take off your jacket so I can see your automail arm." He did as I said afraid that I would kill him, "Zar, where did those two bodies come from and what are they for?" I laughed a little again, "They came from the community and they are for a demonstration of my abilities." His eyes widened and he shrank back onto the bed a little more, "What do you do?" I shook my head, "  
"Human transmutation. You are about to be one of the only people to have seen me do this. I am going to give you your arm back." I reached into the pocket of the jacket and pulled out the bloody screwdriver set and some other tools, "You used to carry all that around with you?" I nodded, "Well now I don't exactly know what this will do for you except make you as you should be but I'm gonna do it so you can see my ability." I started working on the arm itself taking it off his body and throwing it off into the corner, "I have to sever the nerve connections or the flesh arm won't take." Elric's eyes were so full of fear that I thought he would run away, "How about this, I can help your brother as well. I can give him a body even if it can't be his true body it will look like it." Elric's eyes widened and he leaned forward, "You can do that?!?!" I nodded, "Here I'll Reattach your arm and you can go get him. Bring him around to my window and I'll let you two in." I reattached his automail and opened the window for him to hop out and he hesitated then leapt out and raced off. " Well if he doesn't come back he'll be screwed out of the use of his arm unless he really wants to head to his mechanic." I smirked and sat back on the bed waiting. I heard the boys before I could see them. They were arguing about my credibility, " Brother she could be Envy or a new humonculous we haven't met yet." Alphonse Elric. "Al she's safe enough she works in my division in the military." Ed Elric. " Brother remember Huges? She could be just like that." A. Elric. " I doubt it very much. She's way to gentle about everything to be Envy." E. Elric. The guys were now at my window so I opened it fort them, " Hello Alphonse Elric. I am Zar Marke." The suit of armor stepped in front of his brother, "Brother she's a murderer." Ed nodded, " I knew that already Al. She's offered to help us both get our real bodies." I smiled and nodded, "Please come and sit on the bed and I'll remove Ed's arm again and give him a new flesh one." Ed sat down and Al shrank back, "You won't hurt him will you?" I shook my head, "I have no reason to hurt your brother." I grabbed my tools and removed the arm again, "Ok Al if you have no wish to see your brother in pain you should leave the room. I have to remove the entire automail rigging or the new arm won't take to his flesh." Al stepped closer to Ed, "I won't leave him no matter what." I nodded to a chair in the room and Al sat down. I reached into the top drawer of my bedstand and pulled out a cloth roll. I unrolled it to reveal perfectly clean surgical instruments. I went quickly to Ed's side and sliced the skin around the metal. He stiffened but didn't cry out or shrink away. I grabbed another instrument and used it to sever the wires connected to the nerves. Ed turned his face away from Al and clenched his teeth until I finished and he was left with a bleeding socket. I threw the metal into the corner again and used the blood to draw a circle on one of the bodies and on his shoulder. I clapped my hands and pressed one to each circle. The room lit up and Ed's arm formed under my hand. When the light faded I looked at Ed and saw that the arm had taken perfectly, "Well now try to do some alchemy just a basic change of your automail's composition." He stood but only looked at the arm, "How is this possible? How can you do this without dieing?" I smiled, "I might tell you later. After I help Alphonse of course. I can get your leg later if you want too." He looked shocked and moved the arm around making sure he had full range of motion, "Get on with it Elric, transmute your automail arm." He looked shocked at receiving an order from me but remembered that I was a rank above him, "Yes Ma'am." He walked over to his discarded arm and pushed both pieces together then clapped his hands and the room lit again. I could see that he had changed his arm into copper, "Very nice, copper then interesting choice that was the first thing into your head then?" He nodded, "I didn't think much I was acting on an order not out of thought and emotion." I nodded, "So you do recognize an order when you hear one. Very good maybe Mustang should go through me from now on." Ed laughed a little and nodded, "Maybe if he did I wouldn't get hurt so much." I laughed, "You do get hurt a little too much. Maybe I'll suggest it through Kara." We both laughed at this. Al didn't seem to get it, "Wait who's Kara?" I laughed louder, "Kara is my friend who's gonna get laid by Mustang tonight and hope to get a promotion out of it." Al gasped, "She seems so heartless and unloving…" I nodded, "She can be but mostly only when she's fighting." I leapt out the window and Ed stood at the sill, "Where are you going Zar?" I looked back, "I need more bodies for to transmute for Alphonse." Al came to the window, "Don't worry I'm happy this way I don't get hurt and it's virtually impossible to kill me." I leapt back into the window, "Well then maybe you]re done here but I'm gonna talk in private with your brother about my past a little bit." Al seemed worried about Ed's safety with me, "Brother…" Ed smiled, "We can trust her Al. Go on and head back to the room at the hotel." Al looked at me for a second then turned and leapt out of the window, "He really didn't want me to kill anyone else did he?" Ed nodded, "He is a very gentle soul in such a rough exterior." I smiled sadly, "I can see that… I feel sorry for all that you two boy had to go through. Why did Mustang drag you and Armstrong along to this club anyway?" Ed laughed, "He wanted us to know what "Rewarding ourselves" really was." I smirked, "He wanted you to see how he picks up chicks didn't he? He wasn't expecting Kara to pick him up. That damned miniskirt… I almost wore one of those too… glad I didn't I like jeans and t-shirts. This outfit is easier to do alchemy in when you're flipping over things and running from… Ironically enough… the military." We both laughed for a minute then Ed became more serious, "So why can you do human transmutation without paying the same price we did?" I looked up, "I am not like you that is for certain, when I tell you what I am you will want to kill me and I will let you if you try." Ed seemed to be running all the possibilities of what I could be, "Wait why would I want to kill you?" I lowered my head, "I am the 8th and final Homunculus, Murder, the greatest sin that could be committed by any human…" I sat on the chair and waited for his response. (Wow I can't believe that in the list there are only 7… Murder is the greatest sin… I guess normally counted under Wrath but not all murder is out of wrath…) "Zar… How can you be one of them?" I shook my head, "It's the one thing that stops me from being taken by the gate when I transmute humans…" I looked away from him but didn't brace for the attack I thought would come, 'I am ready to die. I have killed so many I don't see what more I can do in this world.' Ed's breathing was speeding up, "The mark. They all have that mark on them somewhere. Where is yours? Show it to me." I shook my head, "That would be very inappropriate. It is not somewhere a decent person would show to someone who regards them as a monstrous enemy. I shame Lust for that dress of hers anyway." I stood and sat on the bed next to Ed, "You can kill me now, I have no purpose in life anymore." He put his new hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at his own, "Why would someone who just helped me partially reclaim my true body tell me to kill them. I haven't seen the mark, as far as I'm concerned unless I see the mark you can't be one of them." He smiled and I pulled my face out of his hand, "I might have to loan you a pair of shorts so I can remove the automail leg entirely to give you a real one." He laughed, "Naw, I'm good. I have boxers on under these pants." (Wow did I just make ed say "Naw"? WTF is wrong with me?) He stood and took off his pants sitting back down in his boxers, "Those were a gift from someone I hope." I saw that his boxers were orange with purple hearts on them. (Yeah I saw a pair like that in Wal-mart this morning…) "Yeah my old mechanic's Grandma gave them to me. Pinako (SP) is really a nice person she just doesn't understand that hearts don't look so good on someone like me…" I shook my head, "Someone like what exactly?" He shrugged, "Tough, brazen, violent… I don't know I'm just who I am." I laughed and picked up one of my screwdrivers, "Yeah sure… I think the hearts are ok it's just that they're purple on an orange background…" I started unscrewing his leg. I started at the knee knowing that it would be easier to take the leg off in sections then to try pulling the whole thing out in one go. I removed the calf and foot and moved up to the top of the leg, "Wow only mid-thigh. You are lucky aren't you?" He laughed, "I guess or I'm the unluckiest person on earth. My old mechanic was very pretty. I didn't feel anything around her but I did think she was pretty." I nodded, "Hmm and what do you think of me?" I looked up and stopped unscrewing the top of the leg, "You're amazing! Oh shit did I say that out loud…" I nodded, "Well at least I know it's true… Thank you for the complement." I shifted my position so I could reach across him to the far side of the leg. I got the last screw out and pulled the leg out. I threw it over by the arm and grabbed the surgical instruments, "Ok I'm gonna disconnect the nerve endings." I made the first slice around the edge of the metal and he tensed and looked away. I grabbed the other instrument and began to sever the wires at then nerve endings. Ed was still until I hit one of the major nerves and then he jumped forward enough that his dick was pressed against my arm. I didn't realize that my arm was moving against him like that until he moaned loudly and shifted away, "Oh God I'm sorry Ed." He smiled, "It's ok… Nothing really just an accident." I could hear the fear of his reaction to even that accidental touch, "I'm still sorry. I should have realized as soon as you jumped forward. I just was so intent on not hurting you too much that my movements were automatic and I was concentrating so hard on my work… I'm sorry." He was still smiling I caught a small glint in his eyes, "It's really ok… I didn't really mind, it scared me a little I guess when I realized it…" I knew he wasn't lying and that scared me more than what I'd accidentally done, "Well I'll just go back to severing the nerves." I returned to cutting through the wires and nerve endings. I removed the metal socket and made two circles again. I clapped my hands and the room lit up again. I watched the leg grow under my hand and when the light faded I saw that again I'd done a perfect job, "Well now let's see you walk around a bit." He stood and walked about the room. I laughed as he tripped, "Hey now don't go ruining the perfect connections." He laughed and stood back up, "I'm not used to being able to feel the ground under this foot… Thanks Zar." He sat back down and leaned into my face. I was confused but my confusion was broken by his lips crashing down onto mine, 'Oh God why is he doing this? He should hate me.' I froze and Ed pulled back seeming shocked by his own actions, "Why did you do that?" He shook his head, "I guess it's because I know now that I love you more than I have ever loved any woman… outside my mother but yeah that's different." I blushed and looked away from him, "I feel the same way about you… I didn't even love my father so I guess I can say that I love you more than any other man." We were both scared and hesitant about admitting our feelings, "I guess that now this is out there I should say that your touch earlier was bad for my… um… composure and good for my… um… posture…" I got the idea, "Oh I did all that for you huh? Well I guess we'd better get all that taken care of." I looked at him and saw that his shirt had come off, "Well now that might be a good idea. I wonder if your friend got anywhere with Mustang." I laughed, "I really don't wanna know. What I wanna know is exactly how far will I get with you?" He laughed, "Oh I don't know maybe pretty far…" I smiled and leaned forward bringing my lips gently to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I felt something slide across my lower lip and realized that it was his tongue. I opened my lips a little and allowed him to slide his tongue in. He reached his hands up and undid the clasp for my jacket. I pulled back from him a little, "Maybe I should get this honor then you can do the rest…" I let the jacket fall as I stood and I lifted the dress over my head slowly, "Stop teasing me Zar." I looked at him with my head tilted to the side a little, "What do you mean Ed?" I was serious, I had moved slowly because I was a little nervous, "Your slowness is torture and you know it." I shook my head, "I didn't know until you told me… Big mistake Elric." I didn't lean forward to show off cleavage when I sat next to him. I made sure my bra was still covering my mark, "Well now I guess we get the honor of removing eachother's' remaining clothing…" He was as scared as I was, "I've never done this before Ed. When I worked here I may have been a stripper but no one touched me I was a cage dancer." His eyes widened, "You worked here in that capacity? I thought you just bartended… I've never done this before either…" I smiled, "Then we'll have to figure this out on our own won't we?" He nodded, "I guess so. Well let's start with this…" He leaned in and kissed me again. I felt a sudden heat between our nearly naked bodies and pulled back a little, "Maybe this will help the mood here…" I stood taking him with me and reached down removing his boxers, "Well then this should help too…" He reached around my back and undid my bra, "Before you draw back and let my bra drop, you should know that you are about to see that I am telling the truth when I tell you that I am a Homunculus…" He stepped back and I let my arms drop allowing my bra to fall to the floor. My breasts were ample and partially obscured the mark but it was obvious what it was, "Zar it's ok… I trust you more than anyone else…" He leaned forward and pulled down my panties as well, "I am glad that you feel the same way Ed." I leaned down to kiss him but he stopped me, "Yeah I'm way shorter than you let's sit back down…" I was shocked, "You just admitted that you are short…" He shook his head, "No I admitted that you are tall." I nodded, "Fine I'm tall… well now what do we do?" He shrugged, "I have no clue but I know what I would like to do… I wanna get a closer look at your mark…" He leaned forward and buried his head in my breasts. I jumped as I felt him lick, kiss and nip the mark and I moaned out, "Ed… where do your ideas come from?" I shivered as he spoke into my breasts, "Hmmahsodhph…" He pulled back, "Sorry. I said, I don't really know. Well maybe they come from somewhere in the back of my mind that has surfaced upon your first touch…" I nodded, "Maybe or maybe it's from working with Mustang… Naw couldn't be or I'd have some idea of what to do…" I smiled and leaned forward licking his chest and pushing him backwards onto the bed. I sat on his hips and leaned forward kissing him again. When I sat back up I had an idea, "Ed I'm gonna try something… Let me know if you like it or not…" I was nervous and it was obvious, 'Well if what Naruna said was right then maybe he'll like it…' I slid off his hips to the side and kneeled next to him, "I'm so nervous…" I thought I was thinking but the words came right out of my mouth, "It's ok Zar… I'm scared too…" I could hear the truth in his words, "I'm strong and so are you… we can take whatever happens…" I didn't sound very sure of that but Ed seemed to take heart in it, "You're right… let's get on with this and find out if our fears are rational…" I laughed, "That sounded a hell of a lot like an order Elric. I believe that I am the higher ranking officer." He smiled, "Yes Ma'am… Understood Ma'am." He saluted and I laughed. I bent down and kissed him, "I order you to let me know if you like this…" I straightened and turned a little bending down again towards his dick. I licked the tip and took it into my mouth. I sucked and nipped and kissed and swirled my tongue around and he moved his hips against my face gently. I could tell that my slow speed was killing him. I straightened back up to a low groan from Ed, "So carry out your orders." He looked at me right in the eye, "Ma'am… That was… Oh how do I describe that?" I was worried, 'Oh God don't tell me that he hated it…' "It was… a feeling… so deep inside me… I can't describe it other than… The only place I want to be for the rest of my life…" 'Thank God he liked it…' I smiled and kissed him again, "Well then I'm glad that you liked it but from what I've been told the best is yet to come… Ed do you think you will be able to give to me the pleasure I have given you?" He nodded to my question, "I think I can… I can always try." His voice shook a little then strengthened as he stated his will to try. He sat up and kissed me pushing me down onto the bed, "I will do my best…" He sat up and shifted like I did, 'He's copying my motions…' I jumped as I felt something slide into my entrance a little, "Ed…" I was moaning gently and suddenly I felt a rolling in the pit of my stomach, 'Oh God what's happening?' I felt a liquid come out of my entrance onto his tongue, "Ed I'm so sorry!!!" I sat up and wiped his face a little with my jacket sleeve, "It's ok… I'm fine… I guess this is what Mustang was talking about when he said he makes girls wet… Heh I was so confused about that until now…" I laughed then glared at the wall, "Wait he said that? Oh FUCK no!!! He does not make girls do this… I know what this means and he does not evoke these feelings in women… maybe Kara but… OH SHIT KARA!!!" I laughed at the thoughts entering my head out of care for my friend and knowledge that Mustang is a pervert, "What the hell is wrong with you!?!?" The voice came through the wall, "Kara it's um… nothing…" I knew she didn't buy it, "Liar… I'm coming over there." Before I could say not to come she phased through the wall as naked as me and Ed, "Bleeding Shadow!!! You and Fullmetal!?!?!?" She was using our titles to show that she was a higher rank. I nodded, "Well you can't talk miss "I'm getting laid and I'm getting a promotion" I know that's your reason for choosing Flame that and you're a sucker for a guy who loves miniskirts." She laughed, "Damn I hate it when you figure me out… But wait… he can see your mark can't he?" Ed nodded, "You know I can talk for myself, Yes I can see it, Bloody Moon." Kara looked over at him, "So you know my title too Fullmetal?" Ed nodded and I tapped Kara on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hey why don't you phase back to Flame and bring him over here… We have no idea what to do…" Kara laughed and agreed to help. She phased through the wall, "Well now that she's gone what are we supposed to do?" I shook my head, "She's coming right back. She's bringing Mustang and they are going to show us what to do. Oh and by the way… have you figured out why Kara is the Bloody Moon Alchemist" He shook his head, "No why is that?" I smiled evilly, "It's because she's a werewolf. Thus blood flows under the full moon." Ed nodded and Kara and Mustang phased through the wall. Upon seeing me and Ed naked Mustang freaked out, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?!" I put my hand on his shoulder and sat him down in the chair, 'Damn he's naked too already…' "Well for one thing you and Bloody Moon are going to show me and Fullmetal how this is done." He smirked, "Never gotten this personal with a woman before Fullmetal? Well Bleeding Shadow is a really nice first pick. I'll show you a few tricks sure." Kara grabbed Mustang's hand and pulled him to the bed. She laid down and he sat on her hips, "Ok now this is harder than it looks Fullmetal. Bleeding Shadow this might hurt you the first time…" I scoffed and watched as he lined up and slowly slid inside Kara. She moaned and moved her hips and he slid in deeper. I was marveling at the poise and ease they both held during this entire lesson then after they had shown us a few tricks it was our turn to try. I pulled Ed to the bed and laid down as Kara had. He straddled my hips and lined up going in slowly. I tensed as pain shot through my body, Ed stopped and let me adjust before pushing deeper. I shifted my hips and as soon as I did he slid in farther and hit something inside me making the pain disappear and pleasure replace it. I moaned and Mustang nodded to Kara who phased them both back through the wall. I noticed but Ed was intent on not hurting me, "Ed… What are we supposed to do now?" He stopped moving and looked into my eyes, "I don't know of anything that could feel better than this with you." I got a quick idea and flipped us so I was on top, "I'm taking the lead now Elric." My tone was more like orders now but we both knew it was just a mask, "Yes Ma'am." I got my knees under me and stood a little on the bed sliding off him. He groaned, "Zar… Where are you going?" I looked into his eyes so full of need, "Not far… Don't worry Elric." I brought my far leg over him and kneeled next to him rather than on top of him. I put both of my hands on his chest and kissed him again, "I'm gonna try something else I have done before, mind you that it wasn't cheap back then." Ed looked up at me, "Well I guess that makes me one lucky bastard." I nodded, "Maybe it does but I won't tell if you don't." He nodded, "I wouldn't tell if someone tortured me." I smiled and slid my hands slowly down his cheat and stomach to his hips. I pressed gently on his hips then I lifted one hand off and wrapped it gently around his shaft. I slid the other hand over and it joined the other hand on his shaft. I moved quickly up, down, around the tip, stroke the shaft, play with the sac, repeat. He moaned loudly and I moved faster, "New orders Elric. You listening?" He nodded but when he tried to respond nothing but a loud moan came out, "Good. New orders are to pay close attention to how this feels then give a report when the experience is complete. Understood Elric?" He nodded and again could only moan and groan as a reply. I moved faster and faster until I had maxed out my normal speed. He bucked his hips into my hands and suddenly a sticky liquid flowed into my hands, "ZAR I'M SORRY!!!" Ed freaked out but I was as calm as could be, "It's ok Elric. I forgive you and I don't mind this much." I licked my fingers slowly trying to tease him again and I could see that it worked, "Zar stop please it's killing me seeing you move so slowly." I laughed and moved even slower. I watched as he struggled to contain himself, "Zar please don't tease me. I can't take this kind of torture." I smirked, "All that talk and military training you can't even resist a woman?" He shook his head, "I can't resist you." He finally snapped and sat up pushing me backwards onto the hard cold floor and sitting on my hips, "I'm running a Ku in here." I pulled an obviously fake glare, "Elric I believe that's called Treason and it's illegal." I laughed at his face then relaxed on the floor, "Well run your little Ku the military will catch up with you soon enough." We both laughed and he looked so deep into my eyes I felt as though he was searching my soul for all my sins and dredging them to the surface to be destroyed, "Perhaps I'll let the military catch me." He laughed again and leaned down to my clit. He buried his head in my crotch and stuck his tongue into my clit. He probed every corner of me then slid his tongue out and licked his lips and kissed me again, "You're so sweet Zar." I laughed and put both hands on his chest pushing him back a little bit, "I'm glad you think so. You're sweet too." I smirked and licked his chest. I could feel the chill run down his spine and I licked over his nipples and took one into my mouth nipping and sucking and licking. He moaned and squirmed a bit under my lips, teeth and tongue, "Zar…" I nipped a little hard and drew some blood just above his left nipple, "Oh Ed I'm sorry." He smiled, "It doesn't hurt I'm ok." I leaned down and licked up the blood until it stopped flowing, "I may not be a creature of the night but blood is still a passion of mine." He smiled again and laid back a little, "What shall we do now?" I laid next to him and looked over at his discarded arm and leg with blood dripping from them still, "Look it's bleeding metal." We both laughed and Ed straddled my hips again. He lined up and pushed in slowly. I moved my hips again and he slid in more. I noticed that his entire length had never been inside me, "I want you all the way in…" I moaned my request and he pushed farther in but he couldn't force himself to go all the way in, "We'll just soften you up." I slid out from under him and he laid back. I straddled his hips and took his dick in one hand bending it over my middle finger and I leaned down and bit it hard. He yelped and it softened and I kept it bent over my finger until I had to move my hand to push him inside me. I slid him slowly inside me and made sure the whole thing went in and I held onto his hips as he hardened again. I felt him slide in deeper than ever before and I moaned as he touched something only reachable by him, "Edward…" He flipped us and pumped in and out slowly making sure he could get back to that same spot every time then he increased his speed and his accuracy increased as well. As he went faster I wanted more, "ED FASTER HARDER!!!!" He obliged and soon we had both hit our max speeds meeting eachother's thrusts and feeling every ounce of pleasure we could. I felt a rolling bubble grow inside me and my muscles tensed and relaxed in an true orgasm. I felt Ed do the same soon after. I fell back onto the floor entirely and he fell on top of me, "I'm so tired… That was so much fun but I can barely sustain my own breathing much less move like that again. Total body shock…" I panted as I spoke, "Yes… I don't think I could do it again either… At least not tonight…" Ed was panting too and I stood sliding him out of me and I laid him on the bed then laid next to him, "Goodnight Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." He looked at me, "Good night Murder the Bleeding Shadow Alchemist." I stared at him, "You acknowledge that I am a homunculus then and you still don't care. You still love me?" He nodded feebly, "I can never love another. Zaran Marke is your true name from when you were human isn't it?" I nodded, "Yes but it is all I have left of that time." I fell asleep looking at the automail, the Bleeding Metal.


End file.
